


Waking From Infinity

by thatsnotmyname32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Dreams, F/M, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sex, other tags too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32
Summary: The infinite tsukuyomi brought them their deepest, happiest dreams. But when it broke, Shikamaru was faced with the reality that his dream was never going to come true. M rated ShikaSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Waking From Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I've been reading so much ShikaSaku lately, and that's inspired me to write this. :)  
> Lemon ahead.

Shikamaru rather reluctantly opened his eyes, the feeling of contentment washing over him making him lethargic. Well, more than usual. He did, after all, have the reputation of being lazy, one that he had absolutely no problem with, especially not at times like this. He let out a sigh, then stiffened slightly as he realised that there was a warm and naked body pressed against his own.

"Too early," a light, feminine voice mumbled. "G' back to sleep, Shika."

_What…?_

Shikamaru turned his head to see a sea of pink. "Sakura?" he murmured questioningly, wondering how they'd… how she'd… There was a light twinge of pain behind his eyes for a brief moment, then he remembered. Right. They were married. How could he forget? Sakura'd raised her head at her name, and she looked up at him with sparkling, but sleepy emerald orbs.

"Is something wrong, Shika?" she asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, pulling her closer to him. "Just… a little disoriented after my dream I guess," he said, then gave a low chuckle. "Can't even remember it, to be honest."

She pushed herself back a bit to look at him properly, eyeing him contemplatively. "But you feel better now?" she asked.

He nodded. "Much better," he reassured her. "Absolutely content."

Sakura smiled and leaned down to kiss him, and Shikamaru felt another part of him awaken to greet her. He felt her grin into the kiss, before pulling back. "Definitely better," she agreed, before sliding over so that she was atop him.

Shikamaru groaned, absolutely delighted when his morning erection met her nether lips as she brushed against him, gently at first, then much more firmly. He grabbed hold of her hips as she ground against him, and he felt when the first of her juices slid out to start coating him. Sakura reached between them to guide him to her entrance and he slid home as easily as he'd done numerous times before.

The sight of Sakura above him, riding him, was one that he was _never_ going to forget. She was just so _beautiful_ as she bounced up and down, her breasts following in a perfect beat. Absolute pleasure was exploding in his brain as she drove herself onto his shaft over and over again. His hands roamed all over where he could reach, her breasts, her arms, her hips, and especially her belly, where a small bump lay.

Finally, her muscles clenched around him and she came. It was a dazzling sight as she threw her head back, and Shikamaru had to grip her hips in order to keep his own pace going. Soon enough, he was following her, and as she collapsed atop him, he emptied himself inside of her. They lay there in their aftermath, just basking in the joy of being together, his right hand coming up to lazily stroke along her spine.

This… this… He really had no words for how she made him feel. Sometimes he wondered how he'd ever convinced her to choose him over Sasuke, but then remembered that it was because she'd fallen out of love with her former team mate, and in love with _him_. It seemed like a dream, the most wonderful and unexpected dream he could ever have. He'd never voiced that thought before, but now…

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

Sakura lifted her head to look at him, staring deeply into his eyes. Then she smiled. "If it is, then it is a good one, ne?"

"Yeah…"

The best.


End file.
